1. Field of Invention
Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) are used in a variety of applications. Currently expensive measures needed to handle MOSFETs properly to safeguard against damage due to electrostatic build up and discharge. The invention pertains to a resistor electrically connected to the Gate and Source nodes of any MOSFET within the MOSFET package.
2. Description of Prior Art
We are not aware of any MOSFETs that incorporate an Electrostatic Protective Resistor within the MOSFET package.
The purpose of our invention is to make the MOSFET electrostatically protected and in turn more reliable. It eliminates the need for electrostatic handling and packaging precautions which would save the electronics industry millions of dollars. Savings would be seen through the elimination of present training and equipment needed to provide the protection.